Kingdom Key D
The , also known as the "Kingdom Key -Dark Side-",SQUARE ENIX PRODUCT Online Catalog is the default form for Mickey's Keyblade, and appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is a Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness which the King obtained to mirror Sora's Keyblade from the Realm of Light.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "In order to work, the door needs to be closed from both the Dark side and the Light side and both a Dark and Light realm Keyblade are needed. The King needed a Keyblade opposite from the realm of Light Keyblade that Sora had, so he went to the realm of Darkness to obtain one." In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it can be upgraded to the Kingdom Key D+, the Kingdom Key D++, and the Kingdom Key DΩ. The Kingdom Key D was originally seen with Mickey in the final scene of Kingdom Hearts, and appears throughout Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as King Mickey's Keyblade. Before the events of Kingdom Hearts, when he was an apprentice of Master Yen Sid, King Mickey instead wielded the Star Seeker Keyblade. The Kingdom Key D also appears in the secret video The Gathering, where Aqua pulls it from the ground at Keyblade Graveyard. Design The Kingdom Key D is a mirror of the Kingdom Key, and this purpose is reflected in its coloration - where Sora's Keyblade is silver, Mickey's is gold, and vice-versa. Even the rainguard, which is blue on Sora's Kingdom Key, is red on Mickey's, although both Keyblades possess a dark-colored handle. Gameplay In Kingdom Hearts II, this Keyblade is used whenever Sora faints during a boss battle and King Mickey enters play. However, it lacks a finishing move, so King Mickey is unable to finish off any of these bosses; he must instead revive Sora in order for the boss to be defeated. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Mission Mode this is King Mickey's default Keyblade requiring no gear to be equipped for use. The ground combo consists of a diagonal upward slash from the right leg, followed by the same slash from the left leg, and finishes with a 360 degree spinning slash. The aerial combo is the exact same as when he uses the Star Seeker Keyblade. Other appearances Through the use of a cheating device, a version of the Kingdom Key D named the can be obtained for Ventus in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Notes and References fr:Chaîne Royale D de:Königsanhänger D Category:Keyblades Category:Kingdom Hearts weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts III weapons